new_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
Yun Iijima
is a member of the character design team at Eagle Jump. Appearance Yun has blonde hair kept up in two pigtails on the sides of her head, tied with small ribbons matching the color scheme of her attire. Her eyes are light pink. She often wears elegant dresses to work, the most frequent one being cream-colored with black frills/bows and chocolate cuffs. Before Yun graduated high school, she looked dorky and nerdy, partly due to her glasses. She threw away her glasses prior to her arrival in Tokyo and promised to change her appearance, paying more mind to her style of dress. Personality Yun is self-conscious about her appearance and weight. Although she worries about her weight, she hates every form of exercise. She has a tendency to buy elegant clothes and commonly uses them as her outfit for work, while she usually dresses like a slob at home. Yun's alcohol tolerance is nonexistent. It is implied that Yun is unsure about her future in the job impression interview chapter, having joined Eagle Jump on a whim. History Yun, together with Hajime, joined Eagle Jump a year prior to Aoba's employment. Her hometown is Mie. Plot (Manga) Volume 1 (Chapter 1-12.5) Yun was first introduced by Hajime to Aoba while she prepared snacks. She then asked Aoba how she feels about the job. Yun and Hajime started talking about their first experience and about a certain rumor which of Hifumi, who joins them, confirms the credibility of. Kou walked in and told the four that they're still on the clock, handing Aoba her ID. When Aoba's first 3D character was rejected, Yun talked to her and tried cheering her up by stating that she likes her model. Later that night, Yun joined the welcome party for Aoba. She told Aoba that the latter can't drink alcohol and Aoba asked if she's already drunk and told her not to fall asleep yet. After the welcome party ended Yun was escorted home by Hajime. Days later, Yun was talking to Hajime about the motions of the 3D character created by Aoba. Yun noticed Aoba looking at them curiously and decided to tease her a bit. While they are talking, Kou walked in and asked Aoba and Hajime to buy tablet pen for Rin. When the two came back with Hajime acting weird, Yun laughed at Hajime stating that it's not like her, causing to Hajime run away crying. Next morning, while Aoba was having an internal monologue, Yun popped up and asked Aoba about what was wrong. The two of them talked about them being late. Aoba told Yun that they should run to make it on time. Yun asked about Aoba's running form and decided to run with Aoba when she stated that she has bad form because Yun too, has bad form when running. when the train arrived at their stop, the two started running and Yun found that Aoba's pace is much slower than hers. She encourages Aoba, holding out her hand for her. While Aoba reached for Yun's hand, she tripped and bashed her head right outside of their destination. Yun and Aoba walked in the character team booth with Hifumi. Kou started drilling on them, especially Aoba. Hifumi and Yun told Kou what happened to Aoba outside the building. Kou apologized to Aoba and said that the three still needed to submit their late forms to her, but she will not mark them as late. Later, Kou called and asked them about the nonsense they wrote about in their late forms and told them to redo the forms. Bonus (On their Days Off?) - Aoba asked Hifumi, Hajime, and Yun what they do on their days off. Yun answered “it's a secret” and Hajime asked her the reason why that's so. Yun then tells Hajime the reason is also a secret. (Yun's Days Off.) - Yun was playing when her little siblings walked in and started crying at her. When they received their salary statement, Yun stated that Hajime mostly used her money to buy collectibles. Aoba asked Yun, Hajime, Hifumi, and Rin how they spent their first paycheck and Yun responded, announcing that she bought designer clothes with it. They watched as Kou and Rin walked in and Rin getting angry at Kou for not remembering what they did with Rin's first paycheck. Yun asked Aoba if she feels a bit lonely for not having someone join the same time she did. Aoba answers that she guesses so, and told them that she doesn't feel lonely because they act Aoba's age. Yun told Aoba that they act childish so Aoba can interact with them with ease. When Aoba decided not to have lunch, Yun gave her a snack. Aoba stated that she'll pay Yun back, with Yun joking that she should pay her double. Days later, Yun asked Aoba when the latter would get her first character designing task. She and Hajime told Aoba about their experience on a character design competition that they were forced into joining. Yun asked Aoba what kind of character she needed to draw and the two immediately thought that it's a character based on Aoba when Aoba stated the specifications. Later, Aoba asked Yun what happens during meetings when Kou and Rin were called into one. Yun answered that there's an option available that allows one to watch a live feed of it on the computers. Hajime butted in and stated that their superiors talk about problems that might exist. The three started reenacting a meeting. Aoba asked about Hifumi's status report. Hifumi told them that the number of characters and days left didn't match up, resulting in Aoba and Yun exclaiming in shock. When Kou and Rin came back, they asked the character design team whether they'd like to either work late or over the weekend. Yun stated that she'd work on the weekend. Volume 2 (Chapter 13-25) Yun greeted Aoba and Hajime, after doing so she commented on the heat. Aoba commented on Yun's decision to wear long sleeves, while Yun stated that she fine like that. Yun was having an inner monologue while overhearing Aoba talking to Hajime about losing weight. Yun asked the two if they're talking about dieting and Aoba stated that her arms are getting chubby which indirectly hurt Yun. Aoba asked Yun if she's the type to diet behind the scenes and Hajime stated that she doesn't care and it's cold when Yun answered that she doesn't do anything making Yun call her stupid. Yun began to sweat and told herself that Hajime really turned it up. She thought that if she sweats, she'll lose weight. When Kou turned the thermostat down and hid, Yun turned it up and was reprimanded by Kou. Hajime walked in and claimed that she's the first person who turned the thermostat up. The two bicker with Yun in the middle. Rin walked in and scolded the three. Days later, Yun participated in Eagle Jump's Annual employee check-up. She sees Aoba's bra and asked her for its brand. A few minutes later, they greeted Rin and asked about what happened to Kou. Rin started to answer, but Kou rebutted and said that they should watch out for the nurse. Aoba was called, and Yun and Hajime watched how nervous the bespectacled nurse assigned to her was. The two started praying to be called by the older nurse, but the older nurse left them in care of the bespectacled nurse. Later, after Yun's measurement was taken, the nurse complimented Hajime's slender waist. Yun touched Hajime's waist and stated she'll allow it, making Hajime confused. After the check-up, Kou invited the gang to eat, Hajime stating that it's the former's treat, making Yun ask for low-calorie foods. A few days later, Yun was introduced by Aoba to her best friend Nene, who started working as a part-time debugger. She said that Nene is shy, even after causing a huge commotion. One day, when Kou, Hifumi, and Aoba gave a box of donuts to other teams, Hajime and Yun brought another 2 boxes, making Aoba said it multiplied. Yun, Aoba, and Hajime received tickets and business cards from Kou. Yun watched as Aoba and Hajime exchanged business card in wrong way. Yun told Kou that she also don't know how to, and Kou taught them after Hajime asked her if she just forgot to do so. The three left for the game exhibit after talking to Nene and Umiko. The three stopped at the Fairies Story 3 exhibit and were a little embarrassed to see their works on the screen. They watched the teaser, renewing their vigor. After returning to their workplace, Aoba told Kou that they'll do their best. The three started working again with newfound determination. When Nene walked in and asked for Aoba, Yun answered, saying that Aoba hasn't come back yet. Nene asked Yun about Aoba's work and Yun answered truthfully. Yun became curious when Nene left immediately. Days after vacation, Yun, and Aoba read the Fairies Story 3 strategy guide. Aoba called Kou, making Hajime and Hifumi look too. Yun complimented Kou. When Fairies Story 3 was released, Yun and the others stood in the line to get the game's extra goodies. They talked about the comments the game received and how nervous they are to be on the selling side. After buying, they met up with Nene, who bought the game from another store. They talked about the limited game extras until Nene accidentally blurted out a spoiler. Yun attended the Celebration Party. She told Hajime to just be honest when the latter wished to ask Kou for an autograph. es:Yun Iijima Category:Characters